1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to attachment and coupling devices and, in particular, to a coupling apparatus for attaching a heavy object or machinery to a locomotive force, such as a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Various attachment, coupling and clamping apparatuses are well known in the art. In order to attach a first object to a second object or, in many cases, an object to a vehicle, a coupling device is utilized. In the case of attaching a heavy moveable object to a vehicle, a reinforced tongue-in-groove or pin and recess structure is typically used. For example, attaching a trailer to a truck for transport.
In order to couple a large and heavy piece of machinery or equipment to a vehicle, such as a bulldozer, typically the entire apparatus, including the bulldozer, is modified and a new vehicle/machine combination is created. This modification is required, due to the large weight involved with many industrial-scale machines and devices. In addition, such modification is typically permanent and does not allow for easy removal of the machine from the vehicle.
There remains a need in the art for a coupling apparatus that is able to be easily engaged and disengaged, thus allowing a single vehicle to transport and/or manipulate multiple pieces of machinery and equipment. There also remains a need for a coupling apparatus that, while being easily disengageable, is able to fully and safely support a manipulated piece of heavy industrial machinery.